Blood Trails
by Leonidas44
Summary: After an accident the leader of team RWBY, Ruby starts acting strangely. Having to save their leader team RWBY must also find out what has happened to Ruby before something terrible happens.
1. Ch1 What Happened?

[ **Author Note:** Sorry if this story is not good this is my first ever fanfiction I written so please bare with me. **I do not own RWBY or any of the characters which are all 18 or older.** Please review and give me any input. ** _WARNING: I'm going to make this dark and gorey yet entertaining hopefully._** ]

Ch.1 What happened?

It was early morning in the dorm when the alerm went off. Team RWBY were finally seniors at Beacon Academy. Ruby's was not always the first to wake up getting ready for their classes. In the process of doing her usual daily routine she realized that the alerm was still ringing. Confused she checked on Weiss, the one who usually deals with the alerm clook, was missing along with the rest of her team. Starting to worry she looked around for the others and tried to leave when she found that something was stopping the door from opening. Freaking out Ruby noticed that she was covered in blood and there was blood ond the bathroom door. She opened the door to find her team dead. Weiss was leaned against the sink with her intestines pouring out and ribcage ripped wide open. Yang was hung by the toilet decapitated with a giant sniper hole in her chest. Blake was was in the shower with her car eats removed and legs cut off above the knee. Blood covered everything when Ruby recognise crescent rose leaning on the wall dropping with blood. The door slammed shut and Ruby was suddenly shookened awake by Yang, her older sister.

"Ruby, are you alright you woke us all up by sceaming. What's wrong." Yang asked concerned.

"It was nothing I'm sorry I woke you all up. What time is it anyway?" Ruby asked

"It's 2:47 in the morning" Blake said quietly

"Ruby this has been going on for weeks now, please tell me what's wrong. I'm begging you Rubes." Yang stated starting to tear up.

"I'm going back to sleep I'll see you guys in class in the morning. Ok?" Ruby said

"Alright. Yeah Sure." they all replyed back laying back down.

Ruby waited until she heard her teammates sleeping before she decided to sneak over to her closet to change and grabbing her scroll. Sneaking out of their dorm with little difficulty she headed towards the forest outside of Beacon.

The alarm sounded at 7:15 in the morning waking the heiress and faunus leaving the brawler and leader left to wake up. Weiss and Blake took turns taking showers then changing into their school uniforms before waking up their friends. Blake woke Yang with little difficulty by tugging on her hair which always made her so angry all drowsiness left her body. All anger left Yang when she heard Weiss tell that Ruby was gone.

Now fully awake Yang jumped down off her bed, "What do you mean she's gone?" Yang asked worriedly rushing to put her casual clothes on.

"I mean she's not here, what else would i mean" Weiss said.

Yang ran out the door ignoring Weiss' comment knocking the door on team JNRP's dorm room. Nora was scarfing down Ren's famous pancakes as he cooked them and Jaune was get tutored by Pyrrha. They all looked at Yang startled by the burst in.

"Hey, Ya..."

"Have any of you seen Ruby?"Yang yelled cutting off Jaune.

"No, we've all been in here this morning. Why, something happen?" Ren asked confused.

"I don't know" Yang said as her knees buckled and she started crying.

Weiss and Blake ran into the room and saw Yang crying so they decided to go ahead and and tell her what they found out.

"Ruby took crescent rose." Blake told Yang as she help her up.

"We'll help you look for her" said Jaune.

"Yang, so you know where she might go or if there was anything bothering her?" asked Pyrrha.

"No, I have no idea where she'd be or if anything was wrong she didn't say anything to me." Yang said frustrated wiping away her tears.

"We should go ask Ozpin if he knows anything" suggested Blake.

Ruby ran past the walls of Beacon shortly after acquiring crescent rose trying to put as much distance from her and her friends. When Ruby was far enough she started using her semblance, making her unbelievably fast in bursts of rose petals. She shoots her gun to gain more momentum, but the noise attracts the attention of a pack of beowolfs. Hearing them run up behind her, Ruby unfolds crescent rose into its scythe form spin to decapitate a beowolf then charging after the next three. The alpha beowolf snuck up behind Ruby and scratched her cape infuriating her. Ruby then ended the fight fairly fast by shoving the barrel of her fifty cal. down the throat of the alpha, firing making its entire lower body explode out black blood which evaporated and scaring off the other two beowolfs.

"Shit, this was my only cape. You cost me a cape now you get to be my food." Ruby said furiously as she started to carve the skin off the now deceased beowolf. After removing the skin she then cut into the muscles to remove them. She took a bite out of the muscle letting the blood pour in her mouth for the extra taste.

Ruby snapping back into focus realizing what she had done she threw up. When she was ready she started back towards Beacon to change clothes and leave. On her way back an ursa attacked her hit her in the back left shoulder causing her to stumble. Ruby's aura absorbed most the damage but there was still a gash on Ruby's back bleeding fairly well, so Ruby decided to take the hight road in the trees to get the advantage and shoot the ursa from a distance. Jumping down off the tree landing on the ursa's corpse then she when to full speed towards Beacon.

"Ozpin didn't know anything and it's almost dark." said Yang.

"We can go back to the dorm and see if she's back if you want. If not we can rest and start early tomorrow." said Weiss.

"No, I'm not resting until I find her she's my responsibility, she's my sister." Yang yelled annoyed at the suggestion.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping but she's my sister, so I'm going to check the library so I'll see y'all later." Yang said softly.

Blake and Weiss headed back towards the dorm room as Yang headed towards to the library. As Blake turned around the corner corridor to their dorm to find Ruby leaving the room.

"Ruby, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you. You had us all worried. Yang is a wreck and is still looking for you." Weiss scolded Ruby

"I...ah...I'm sorry" Ruby said exploding into a flash of rose petals.

"We need to tell Yang go get her, I'll go after Ruby" Blake said before darting off after Ruby.

Weiss decided to call Yang instead of running to get her to her luck she picked up quite fast.

"What Weiss, is Ruby there?" Yang asked.

"Yes, but something's not right she's running from us."

"What, why is she running? Do you know where she was heading."

"No, but Blake went after her toward the main entrance."

"Ok, thanks"

"Oh Yang, crescent rose is in the room."

"Ok, bye" Yang said closing her scroll sprinting to the main entrance.

Ruby was almost to the airships when Yang caught her in a hug , while Blake ran up not far behind. Startled by the sudden grab Ruby headbutted Yang breaking her nose stunning Yang forcing her to drop Ruby.

"Ow, What the hell was that for I was just trying to give you a hug since you've been gone all day." Yang said upset.

"Don't get near me I don't want to hurt y'all anymore. Please leave me alone." Ruby said almost in tears.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Blake asked worried their leader was having a melt down.

Weiss finally made it to them wielding myrtenaster incase she needed it. Ruby suddenly fell to the ground holding her head and screaming as if she was in agonizing pain. After a little bit Ruby fell quiet. Worried and confused Yang and the others walked over to check on Ruby. When they got a few steps away they heard Ruby laughing, confused Yang shrugged at the other two. In the blink of an eye Ruby had Weiss by the throat, a foot off the ground, making her drop her rapier. Ruby's nails were digging into Weiss' neck making her bleed as she tried to fight back.

"What the hell Ruby? What are you doing? You're hurting Weiss, let her go." Yang demanded.

Yang hooked Ruby under the arms forcing her to loosen her grip on Weiss. Ruby then used the heel of her feet to buckle Yang's knees giving her her freedom again only to have Blake sweep her off her feet. The fall made Ruby hit her head on the pavement and fall unconscious.

The next morning Ruby wake strapped to the bed, but not her bed. Confused see looked around and saw that see was actually in the infirmary. Ruby started to get a feeling of dreadin her stomach until she saw Yang which made her a little happy.

"What happened? Yang, why am I in the infirmary?" Ruby asked.

"It's good to see you're awake? How much do you remember?" Yang asked.

"Not much it's all fuzzy." Ruby lied looking for a way to escape her bindings and flee.

"Then just rest for now you're been out for two days. I guess it would be more comfortable in the form want to come with" Yang offered.

"Yeah thanks. How's Weiss and your nose?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Weiss is going to be good she has bruising on her neck and nail holes. Lucky, no stitches were required. My nose should heal in a week or so." Yang replied

"Tell her I'm sorry" Ruby said before knocking her sister unconscious and running for the airships again. This time there was a vast amount of people traveling by airships, so Ruby was able to get on board without trouble heading to the city of Vale?

[ **Author Note:** This chapter was a little everywhere. This was more challenging to write then I expected which is good I like challenges. Please leave a review. If you pm me give me a day or two reply please. Thanks for reading I will try to have the next chapter done soon.]


	2. Ch2 Never the Same Again

Ch. 2 Never the same

Yang woke, shortly after Ruby blindsided her, with a terrible headache. Realizing that Ruby was again nowhere to be seen, she ran back to the dorm to get Blake and Weiss.

"Ruby's gone again." Yang yelled busting through the dorm door.

"WHAT" both Blake and Weiss yelled in unison.

{9 weeks in the past}

"Ok, we have a new mission, which looks kind of strange." Ruby said studing the details of the mission on her scroll.

"What's so strange about this one Rubes?" Yang asked seriously.

"Apparently, we're going to the uncharted continent Northwest from here. We need to check with Ozpin to make sure that this is legit before making any decision agreed?" Ruby asked her team hoping they would agree.

"You're joking right? With all that is going on: White Fang attacks, graduation, Weiss' inauguration to her family's dust company." Blake said furiously as she stormed out of the room.

"Go talk to Ozpin, I'll go talk to Blake and calm her down" Weiss said leaving the room after Blake.

Weiss found Blake in the library, where very few people go, in the faunus historical section. This place had many books depicting the many struggles and hardships that faunus' have had to live with their whole lives. In this section there was a table, which had a map of Remanent on it pointing out White Fang spottings, seated with four chairs. This place was mostly dim, light coming only from a table lamp and a window showing the courtyard below. Blake was sitting in a dark corner reading out of her favorite romance novel _Ninjas of Love_.

"You didn't have to storm off like that, this could of all been one big misunderstanding." Weiss said trying to get Blake's attention.

"Will you at least act like you're paying attention" Weiss yelled now very aggravated snatching Blake's book from her.

"Mayby I don't want to pay attention. We need to stop the White Fang before your inauguration so you don't become one of the thousands of casualties. I don't think I could live with myself if they hurt you." Blake said as studied the map try to hide her tears.

"Blake, I know you care very deeply about me but i can take care of myself and we're a team. We do everything together, ok. We need you, I need you to help us. We won't do it without you. I'll be with the other in Ozpin's office when and if you're ready to join us." Weiss said leaving Blake to ponder on what she had said.

Ruby and Yang saw Weiss approaching without Blake and started worrying.

"Where's Blake? I thought you said you would bring her back." asked Yang.

"That isn't true, I said I would calm her down, it's her choice to join us or not. I can almost guarantee she will be here though just be patient." Weiss said softly as she sat down on a bench in the hallway.

They waited what felt like eons when Blake finally came walking down the hallway looking as if she had been crying all day. Noticing, Ruby walked over to Blake to give her a helping hand because Weiss left to use the restroom, and Yang was talking to some freshmen giving directions.

"Are you ok Blake?" Ruby asked worried that she might be the cause of her breakdown.

"Yeah, have y'all talked to Ozpin yet?" Blake asked trying to change the subject.

"No, we've been waiting on you because Weiss asked us to." Ruby said trying not to cry see one of her best friends in pain and not knowing what was causing it.

"What's wrong? Why are you both crying?" Yang asked cluelessly and ready to break every bone in someone's body for making her sister cry.

Weiss walked up and saw what was happening so she decided to help by taking Blake from Ruby and let Yang take Ruby. They all cleaned up before they finally decided to enter their headmaster's office.

"Professor Ozpin." Ruby said loud enough to where her voice echoed.

Ozpin's office was one of the biggest rooms with very little in it and everything was made of glass. Everything had a place, a belonging, even the gears that turned underneath team RWBY's feet. Ozpin's cane and coffee mug were both gone which meant he was not here, so just as Ruby was turning to leave she spotted something out of place. Weiss and Blake were looking out through the window and Yang sat down in Ozpin's chair. Ruby picked up the knight relic that was use as their initiation to get their teams. Confused on why this would be lay on the floor she picked it up and set it on the desk then headed out to leave. Yang left the room first and was followed by Blake when Ruby realized Weiss was still staring out the window.

"Beautiful view isn't it." Ruby said snapping Weiss out of her daze and startling her enough to make her jump a bit.

"That it is. Did the others already leave?" Weiss asked Ruby cautiously.

"Yeah, why something you don't want them to hear."

"No, it's not that, Blake and I have been going out together for about two months now."

"Weiss, you don't have to tell me any of this, I already knew true be told. I'm glad you and Blake are going out, but why did you try to keep me and Yang from knowing?"

"Because I was afraid, I didn't know how y'all would react to being roomed with lesbians."

"Weiss, no matter what, you are like a sister to me and if you choose to be live like this then I say go for it. Don't hide it. If anyone says aanything about you two trust me, you have: Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Jaune, Yang, and me to beat them all back down." Ruby finished with the biggest smile she could give.

"Thank you Ruby, you don't know how wonderful it sounds to hear you say that." Weiss said tearing up as if she was about to cry.

"Let's head back to the dorm, we'll come back tomorrow and see if Ozpin is back." Ruby said heading for the door with Weiss following.

They met Yang and Blake talking almost about the same thing that they themselves were talking about just with Blake's added worries. Ruby went to the bathroom when she got back so she could take both medicine and a shower as the other three girls talked. Standing underneath the scalding hot water Ruby was trapped in thought when Yang knocked on the door.

"You ok in there sis?" Yang asked worried Ruby might have slipped and hurt herself.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just taking a shower, I'll be out in a minute." Ruby said turning thrthe water off.

Ruby grabbed her towel to dry off, as she dried herself off she ran over several scars she had acquired on many adventures with her team. Running over each one this time made her relive the pain causing her to collapse to the floor crying in pain. After a little bit Ruby was able to pull herself together to get dressed and walk out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm going to get some air." Ruby said walking out the door not waiting for a reply.

Ruby walked down the corridors as the sun set on the horizon, showing stars in the sky. Ruby found a bench, by the fountain, to sit on so she could just look at the star to try to clear her head out from battle and death. It has been almost a year since the death of Angela , a fox faunus, which who Ruby loved dearly. Angela had light brown skin with a dull red hair. She had a bushy tail that fell to her knees. She always wore a blue and green sleeveless jacket and brown shorts with a bronze locket. Angela used a two gauntlets with extendable blades, she was no fan of guns, so she didn't use any. The day Ruby decided to come out and ask Angela out was the day they were assigned to investigate grimm activity in the nearby of Jitaku when they found a beringel. It had destroyed most the town which threw Angela into a rage. Ruby was unsure why but knew she had to give her back up, so she fired some fire dust shoots setting the beast a blaze. The beringel charged though the buildings at Angela swinging with its wife arms missing its mark only by a hair, but coming back unexpected throwing her back into a wall on the other side of the street. Angela's aura absorbed most of the the hit allowing her to calm her senses and charge the behemoth again that was nonow after Ruby. Ruby kept her distance shooting her and there after using her semblance trying to both stay out of its reach and detracting it. Angela hit the monster in the leg working her way around to make sure she didn't get hit again ready to use her semblance just in case. As Angela worked on the bottom, Ruby unfolded her scythe and started for the head. Having trouble finding ways around its armor the beast grabbed Ruby and threw her half a mile through buildings nearly depleting her aura, not wanting to take any chances she started sniping again, this time with ice rounds trying to freeze it or slow it's movement a little. Tiring, Angela hit with all her force digging one of her blades behind the kneecap of the monster bringing it down. The beringel slammed its fist on top of Angela before she could do anything. Ruby seeing what happened switched to live action rounds without dust shooting at the face. Then out nowhere Angela came from out under a dull red shield in a jump to uppercut the beast. Angela made it to its throat slicing and killing the beast as one of Ruby's bullets caught her in the chest. Ruby using her semblance trying to get to Angela to see if see was ok when she got to her she was still breathing luckily.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you. Please forgive me." Ruby said bawling as she lifting Angela.

"Don't be sorry we won, it won't hurt no one again. You're are very beautiful, did you know that?" Angela said between gasps.

"Angela, when we get back to Beacon will you go out with me?" Ruby said through her tears.

"Yes, I would love that very much." Angela said coughing up blood the more she spoke.

Ruby made it to the end of the street when Angela bleed out.

"I love you." Ruby said as she laid Angela down to dig her a grave.

Ruby looked at the stars that showed over the fountain, and started to cry because she knew she was the cause of her girlfriend's death. Ruby missed the time she was able to spend with Angela. Looking around Ruby decided to get up, and head back towards her dorm when she got stabbed in the grabbed and stabbed in the back a few times before a mace connected with the face of her attacker. Bleeding servely Ruby dazed in and out being carried down corridors before she finally passed out.

Yang was talking with Blake and Weiss when she was called by Ruby.

"Hey, sis something wrong?" Yang asked not worried knowing that her sister could take care of herself.

"Get to the infirmary as fast as possible." an unknown voice came from Ruby's scroll.

"WHO'S THIS? WHERE'S RUBY?" Yang was yelling at the top of her lungs as the scroll disconnected.

"What's wrong? Is Ruby ok?" Blake asked Yang, who was already running out the door.

It took Yang just a few minutes to get to the infirmary, running though anyone who got in the way. When she got there Ruby was nowhere to be seen but Cardin was leaning against the wall with Ruby's scroll in his hand and his mace beside him with blood on it. Before he could say anything Yang pick him up and slammed him on the ground.

"WHERE'S RUBY? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE HER SCROLL?" Yang demanded burning with a new found rage ready to rip him a new asshole.

"Wait, Ruby's in the back right now no one can see her, and I have her scroll so I could call you." he tried to explain with Yang choking him.

"So she is here." Yang said letting go of Cardin and calming down.

"Do you know what happened, who's responsible?" Yang asked Cardin.

"All I know is that I was walking and saw someone stabbing Ruby, but I don't know who. I did knock the shit out of them, that's why there's blood on my mace. Instead of chasing down the dick that did this I brought Ruby here." Cardin said

"Why did you help?" Yang asked confused.

"Ok, I may be a total jackass, but I never would kill a person." Cardin said with the most serious look he could give.

"Thank you, for saving my sister" Yang said

"Don't mention it, it might hurt my reputation" Cardin said leaving.

Yang wait in the infirmary until morning when a doctor came out and saw her.

"Are you here about a Ruby Rose?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, she's my sister. When can I see her?" Yang asked ready to see her little sitter.

"You can't see her quite yet. She lost a lot of blood, so we had to remove a shard of metal from her back and give her a blood transfusion. She needs to rest for now but you can visit her in a few hours. It will take at least a week for her to fully heal with her aura." the doctor said trying to reassure Yang.

All the sudden there was a loud agonizing scream coming from the back where they had Ruby. Worried Yang charged to the back to see that it was Ruby who was sceaming. Yang ran over and held Ruby down to the table and yelled at the doctor's assistant to get something to calm Ruby. The doctor came back with a new bag of blood to give Ruby as the assistant gave Ruby morphine. Yang noticed that Ruby had black veins all over her body. Yang was forced out when they got Ruby stable.

The next few days, Yang stated at the infirmary with Ruby, and either Blake or Weiss brought them food. Ruby didn't eat much but she still eat to make Yang happy.

Finally back in their dorm Ruby took a shower first to wash off the infirmary smell while Yang sat at the window. When Ruby got out she headed straight for bed, even though it was in the afternoon, so the others decided to leave. When they got close to their dorm they heard a loud piercing scream coming from their room. They all ran and rushed in to see that Ruby was out of bed, but sleep walking while having a nightmare. Yang gentally grabbed Ruby and shook her awake.

"Huh? What are..? How'd I get down here?" Ruby asked confused.

"You were sleep walking and having a nightmare, so Yang woke you." Blake said quietly.

"Ruby, where did all these black veins come from?" Yang asked concerned.

"I don't know. I've never noticed them before." Ruby said yawning.

"Let's all get some sleep." Weiss suggested as everyone got in bed.

{Present day}

Ruby knew that her friends and especially Yang would do anything to find her, so she decided to keep to herself. She knew that she needed a way to get some lien to buy new clothes and food to blend in, but she knew it was not safe for people to be around her. Leaving the airship, Ruby looked for a way out of town. Taking Ruby almost an hour to find an exit, she sprinted heading toward a forest. It was almost dark when Ruby collapsed with an agonizing holler. Grabbing at her chest, feeling as if someone had just ripped out her heart. Ruby heard the sound of grimm not to far off cracking branches, so she tried to stand falling back down as the pain worsened. The pain becoming unbearable, finally causing Ruby to faint.

Ruby woke up to a boarbatusk gnawing at her left leg. Ruby kicked it back with great force slamming it into a tree not far away. As the boar got itself back up Ruby was able to partiality climb up a tree to stand herself up readying herself how she could. The boarbatusk charged at Ruby not expecting that it's tusks would be caught, trying to free itself it rammed back and forward, slicing the palms of Ruby's hands because her aura would not protect her. Never letting go Ruby tightened her grip on her enemy's tusks then twisted, breaking both off and making the boar cry in pain. Ruby used her knowledge of the boarbatusk's anatomy and gutted it with its own tusk. Seeing how the intestines and blood poured out made Ruby's stomach growl, so figuring this would be her source of food for now. Before she ate she decided to look at her leg that the boarbatusk was eating, and to her surprise there was a hard white plate there that looked like bone. Confused on what was on her leg she felt that her leg was somehow healed, but not being able to fight her hunger she looked at the carcass. She shoved her hand inside of the boar's body and ripped the intestines out and started eating them. Using the tusks as carving knives to cut the muscles from the bones as she ate the internal organs. Ruby ate everything but the bone and drank the blood as a substitute until she could find water so she would not dehydrate. Ruby stood up and continued down the road that she started, not exactly knowing where she was heading, feeling refreshed and her muscles felt stronger than normal. Deciding to test herself she started sprinting, but this time she was much faster than normal. Ruby loved her newfound speed, she would be able to put greater distances between her and her team. There was just one thing bothering her, where did this new speed come from? She stopped to take a break and to check that spot on her left leg, the white plate was still there and didn't seem to hurt until she tried to rip it off. It felt as if she was trying to pull the bone out of her leg. Frustrated, Ruby kicked a rock, the size of a basketball, making it fly through tree for about fifty yards. Shocked to find out that not only was she faster but stronger as well Ruby seemed happy. Ruby looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting close to dawn.

"I love and miss you guys." Ruby said looking at the stars before running down the road again.

Yang looked up as the sky hoping Ruby would just come back and stay. She had searched everywhere at Beacon to find Ruby with no luck. They'd to wait untill the next morning for the airshipsto come back, so they could ask about Ruby.

"You need to go to bed." Weiss said walking up from behind Yang.

"I can't go to bed knowing that Ruby is our there somewhere alone and unarmed." Yang said raising her voice a little.

"I understand that you're worried about Ruby but you need to go to bed." Weiss said more sternly.

"I SAID NO" Yang yelled at Weiss.

"No you get your ass in that room and go to bed you are no good to anyone if you pass out in the middle of a fight, say you find Ruby and she's injured and a grimm charges you, you're so exhausted you can't fight back so now both you and Ruby are dead. We couldn't handle that." Weiss said breaking down crying.

"Alright, point taken. I'll go to bed, but wake me up early." Yang said flustered that Weiss made perfect sense.

"Is she gone?" Blake asked Weiss walking out of the shadows.

"Yeah, I think so. So what did you learn?" Weiss asked curious.

"It was the blood." Blake said seriously.

[ **Author Note:** Sorry it about a week for me to get this chapter out to y'all, I've not been feeling very well the pass few days. I'll try to get chapters out sooner but I can't make no promises that I might break. In this chapter i tried to explain a little more on what's happening. It's my birthday today. I'm surprised I've made it this far but hey let's go farther. Thanks to all of y'all that followed and favorited my story that gave my a big confidence booster. Please leave me a review on how you like my story. I respect honest feedback. Thanks again for reading my story.]


End file.
